A wireless data server extends e-mail messaging to subscribers of a wireless system. The conventional wireless data server typically supports message notification, delivery, and certain redirection mechanisms for mobile subscribers. However, the conventional wireless data server may not offer-adequate previewing capabilities concerning the content of messages. Therefore, the subscriber is left to guess whether he should receive an entire data message immediately or redirect the entire data message for later review. If the subscriber guesses wrongly, the subscriber may misdirect crucial messages, while reviewing immaterial messages over valuable airtime of the mobile station. Thus, a need exists for providing the subscriber with a real-time preview of the contents of data messages.
A wireless service provider may configure a wireless data server to provide filtering of incoming data messages depending upon user preferences. However, ordinarily the subscriber has no provision for dynamically adjusting the filtering of incoming data messages immediately on demand. The subscriber typically must resort to the intervention of the wireless service provider to make any changes to the filtering of incoming data messages. Nevertheless, the subscriber is customarily charged for incoming data messages by U.S. wireless service providers. Incoming data messages may include content-provider data, advertisements, news updates, stock quotes, or other services. Thus, a need exists for providing the subscriber with the ability to switch on or off the incoming data messages on demand to avoid unwanted communication charges.